Potions (Skyrim)
in .]] Potions are consumable items found throughout the province of Skyrim and the rest of Tamriel. Many potions are leveled to accommodate the needs of the ever-growing Dragonborn. There are two different subdivisions of potions. *'Potions' help by restoring health/magicka/stamina, fortifying an ability or the effect of an ability, or otherwise benefiting the Dragonborn. *'Poisons', on the other hand, are applied to weapons and detrimentally affect the targeted NPC. Potions can be purchased, found, or even created. This page deals strictly with potions and poisons found in the game environment and the inventories of NPCs, like vendors and so forth. All potions and poisons weigh ( ) 0.5 units. For potions created through the use of the Alchemy skill, see this page. Potions The tables below are sorted by the effect of the potions. Most effect titles match those found in the Alchemy menu for the sake of simplicity, but some do not. However, there is a console command what gives you multiple potions randomly. Type in the console 00070ED0 1000 and it'll give you random potions with random quantity. Thanks to Drake Man for this information. Cure Condition Fortify Alteration Fortify Barter Fortify Blocking Fortify Carry Weight Fortify Conjuration Fortify Destruction Fortify Enchanting Fortify Health Fortify Heavy Armor Fortify Illusion Fortify Light Armor Fortify Lockpicking Fortify Magicka Fortify Marksman Fortify One-Handed Fortify Pickpocket Fortify Restoration Fortify Smithing Fortify Sneak Fortify Speech Fortify Stamina Fortify Two-Handed Invisibility Regenerate Health Regenerate Magicka Regenerate Stamina Resist Fire Resist Frost NOTE: Ice Wraith Essence is functionally identical to the Potion of Resist Cold. Resist Magic Resist Shock Restore Health Restore Magicka Restore Stamina Waterbreathing Waterwalking Only found in . Well-being Only found in . Thieves Guild Potions The following tables list the potions available from the "Thief Cache" barrels. As with all potions, all of the following weigh ( ) 0.5 units. Carrying Capacity + Stamina (Plunder) Fortify Light Armor + One-Handed (Conflict) Fortify Lockpicking + Pickpocketing (Larceny) Fortify Marksman + Stamina Regeneration (Keenshot) Invisibility + Restore Health (Escape) Unique and Non-leveled Potions The following table lists potions in Skyrim that are either unique or non-leveled. Those that are unique are found in one place or are given to the Dragonborn by an NPC as a tool to complete a quest or as a reward for completing one. Non-leveled but non-unique potions can be found in any number of ways or received from any number of NPCs, although some are found on the bodies of slain creatures. Just as all of the other potions, each of these weighs ( ) 0.5 units. Drugs Poisons The Following is a list of all of the poisons found throughout the province of Skyrim. Just as the potions above, these are categorized by their effects, and they each weigh ( ) 0.5 units. Damage Health Damage Magicka Damage Magicka Regen Damage Stamina Damage Stamina Regen Fear Frenzy Lingering Damage Health Lingering Damage Magicka Lingering Damage Stamina Paralysis Weakness to Fire Weakness to Frost Weakness to Magic Weakness to Shock Unique and Non-leveled Poisons es:Pociones (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Potions Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Item overview page Category:Potions